


DL 6

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: mcreyes - "don't leave me behind"





	

Gabriel is running, leading the straggling remainder of his team away from the blast zone, away from the screaming and fire, when he hears it.

“Jefe-- _Gabe!_ ” 

Gabriel snaps his head back, toward the wreckage of the latest building blown to pieces, and that’s when he sees it. Jesse’s crawling along the sunbaked ground, one hand extended, his eyes wild and terrified; dirt and blood paint his face in shades of gore and grime and Gabriel’s never seen him more young, more _vulnerable_. “Wait! Don’t leave--don’t leave me behind!”

 _“McCree!”_ Gabriel breaks formation--because fuck it, his team isn’t incompetent but even they don’t know just how important this is, how Gabriel’s heart is in his throat--and runs over like all of Hell is chasing him, like getting to McCree is the most--the only--important thing in the world. He slides down to his knees and it’s instinct to pry the rubble away, the fatigue and the pain leaving his muscles in the face of saving the one he holds most dear.

“I’ve got you,” he grits out, pushing the last steel beam away and grabbing McCree’s hand--he’s only got one left, the other arm ending in a bloody stump at the elbow, but that’s something they can deal with later. All that matters now is McCree’s solid weight in his arms, his living warmth tucked up against Gabriel’s chest, the moans and groans that hurt Gabriel’s heart but prove that McCree is alive.

“I’ve got you,” he says again, whispered like a prayer against McCree’s messy hair; he can taste salt, copper, blood and grime, and swallows down his fear like a group of thorns. _“Jessito_...you’re gonna be okay.”


End file.
